The Third Date Rule
by WildConstantia
Summary: When Mike just has to prove Lavinia wrong...


Disclaimer: Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thoroughbred is owned by HarperCollins.

Sequel to Reasoning.

**The Third Date Rule**

Their third date involved prawns, sangria and conversation about horses and life in general. Mike was surprised to learn that Lavinia had been interested in horses from a young age. She had ridden competitively for a while before her parents had sold her jumper without warning.

"Othello was getting in the way of real life. Or so they had told me anyway. I always had a feeling that they were looking to make money on the horse rather then spend it. Funny thing was, any else I wanted I got." She didn't even bother to hide her resentment.

Mike told her about his dream of training a Triple Crown contender. "My first horse, Jazzman, came so close. But, he was injured and I missed the opportunity with him."

"You got to be a part of it though. Surely you hitched a ride on the Wonder's Pride wave of fame?" she smirked. "Along with anyone else who shared the same air as that horse."

Mike frowned. "I wasn't involved much with Pride."

"But he stayed on your farm for a while."

"Doesn't mean I worked with Pride or anything like that. I never even rode him."

"I was going to buy Brad a horse. It's a pity that he dumped me before I got the chance."

"I thought you dumped him."

"He had it coming!" Lavinia took a swig of her sangria. "Anyway, now he and Ashleigh can be happy together. I don't care."

Mike knew she was lying, but he said nothing.

Later, they called for the bill, which Lavinia snatched away from Mike's fingertips.

"I'm paying for this one," She informed him and slapped a gold card on the table.

Pushing the card back toward her, Mike said, "Forget it. I didn't ask you out to have you pay for it!"

"Don't argue, Sparky. You paid for the first two dinners. Now it's my chance. Besides, I have more money than you do."

"You just wounded my fragile male ego," Mike gave her a pout. "Bitch."

Lavinia smiled in satisfaction. "You can call me whatever you like. It's not going to chance the fact that I win! Besides, this isn't a real date."

Eyebrows raised, Mike asked, "Oh, really? What is it then?"

She pursed her lips together in contemplative thought. "Do you have to define everything? Why can't you just be happy that I'm here with you?"

"Is this a sympathy date? So you just feel sorry for me now?" Mike stood up, scooping up her jacket from the back of her seat in the process.

Lavinia stalked behind him, clearly unhappy with the direction the conversation had turned. "You are a very difficult man. The next time you invite me out, I might just say no."

"Oh, there won't be a next time. Trust me. I'm not big on pity!"

"Good. I told you that we were wrong for each other! But you didn't want to listen to me, so it's you own damn fault."

They had reached his car. Mike flung her jacket at her and got inside without even opening the other door.

"I don't know why I was stupid enough to think that this would work. We're just too damn different to make sense," Mike muttered while Lavinia slammed her door.

He was met with stony silence. She sat there, her arms folded across her chest like the Rock of Gibraltar.

The drive back to her place was equally unpleasant. Her eyes remained fixed on the dashboard and his stayed on the road.

When they reached the building, he expected her to just get out of the car without saying anything. Once again, she proved him wrong.

"Maybe this could work if you stopped making a big deal out of every damn thing I say. I don't blame us. I blame you!" Lavinia spat at him. "I admit that I don't make things much better, but that's just how I am. You said that you liked me. If you really did, you wouldn't give up on me so easily."

"I'm not the one who gave up, Lavinia. You never really took me seriously anyway." Mike averted his eyes. Something wrenched inside him that was already bruised from previous abuse.

A hand grasped at his face and pulled it roughly up. Her violently blue eyes locked onto his. "Do you know the third date rule, Sparky?" she hissed.

"If a guy hasn't kissed the girl yet, he's gay?" Mike had no idea what she was getting at.

"That would be it. And this is our third date. You wouldn't want me spreading rumors about your sexuality, would you?" Lavinia looked so serious, Mike almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Oh, my god. You're actually threatening me to get me to kiss you? That is the most pathetic…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by her mouth over his. Her other hand pressed against his chest, she kissed him so forcefully that the wind was almost knocked from him.

As soon as he relaxed and kissed her back, her mouth softened.

Tongues sliding, hands mingling with hair, Mike lost himself in her. He could feel one soft hand pressed against his back that she had slid under his shirt. When she broke away for air, he buried his face against her neck and inhaled her perfume.

"Not gay," she gasped. "Thank god. You had me worried there, Sparky."

His hand caressed the exposed hollow of her long neck. Tentatively, he slid it lower. "No, I'm just stupid."

"We seem to have that in common," she smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "Why didn't we do this two dates ago?"

Mike laughed and lightly kissed her jaw line. "I was being a gentleman."

"Hell of a lot of good it did you," Lavinia tilted her head back. "Do you want to define this now?"

"I'm too scared to even try!"

She patted his head. "Good boy. I've trained you well."

END


End file.
